


The Ramblings of a Madwoman

by renaissanceprince



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Suicide, Pining, benjamin is mentioned briefly so he shouldn’t even count, mrs lovett deserved more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissanceprince/pseuds/renaissanceprince
Summary: Mrs Lovett was so blindly in love that I had to write something about her love from her perspective.You’re lovely and I hope you have a nice day. <3
Relationships: Nellie Lovett & Sweeney Todd, Nellie Lovett/Sweeney Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Ramblings of a Madwoman

I’ve always known there was something different, special, about the great Benjamin Barker. When I found out he was arrested, something in me couldn’t believe he’d done anything wrong. 

When Lucy came to me, cheeks flushed and irritated from the tears still spilling out, I knew something was wrong. 

Of course, Lucy’s fragile mental state left her with some unsavory ideas. Well, unsavory for her. 

I did make a real effort to convince her not to drink the poison, I did. However, I can’t say I tried to take the arsenic out of her possession. 

And I certainly can’t say I stopped the men from Bedlam when they took her away. 

When a man with wild hair and those same, beautiful eyes walked through the door of my shop, I had to take a moment to catch my breath. There’s no doubt his face was different, it had been 15 years after all, but there were parts that were the same. It is hard to completely change someone’s features, even the trials of time can’t do much. 

Still, as I got closer to him, something in those beautiful eyes were different. They were angry, searching. Prison mustn’t have been kind to him. Though how kind could prison be to someone convicted of a crime they weren’t guilty of. 

Sometimes I like to watch him, Sweeney Todd, tidy the upstairs. His brows never lose his angry furrow, the creases in between growing deeper by the moment. His eyes are calculating, but never on his current task. No, he’s planning his next move. 

Sometimes I forget Sweeney is another name for the same man. He’s just so different from before. Though, maybe that’s all the more appealing. I’ve always preferred men with a few screws loose. 

I like his chair. It’s more comfortable than the old one, more professional for a business as well. Sometimes when he catches me sitting alone up there he’ll get this look in his eyes. It’s a bit terrifying, but that’s what makes it exciting. The adrenaline that rushes through me when he stomps toward me is almost comparable to the way Mr. T looks like he feels after a new client. 

He’s beautiful, I think.

He really does try to move on, but every time we take a new step he takes two back. He’s good to us, me and Toby. He won’t admit it but I think he really does want to live as a family. The only thing holding him back from admitting it is that judge. That awful judge. 

I can imagine him truly loving me. I can imagine taking him and Toby far away from the shops to live in peace, away from the streets that pain him. I can imagine him taking my hand, walking peacefully down the streets of london, maybe someplace else. 

He is beautiful, I’ve decided, in his own way. 

He’s especially beautiful when he watches me and Toby around the house. He doesn’t realize that I can see him, looking out to make sure we’re okay. He’s protective of his new family, despite longing to find his daughter. She could find her way into our little home, if she wants to. I’m sure the little sailor would want to keep her far away from here, but Mr. Todd wouldn’t allow that. 

I think I love him. I’ve never felt this sort of feeling with anyone before, not even my dear Albert. Albert never wanted a family like I did, he was a miserable fool. He was still good company, however miserable he may have been. 

This feeling is stronger, warmer. On the rare occasion he smiles, I want nothing but to keep him smiling, no matter what that may entail. 

I do love him. I really do.


End file.
